


20201111

by iStandalone



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Archer pretending to act like heroic spirit couldn’t have some boners, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I just wrote this half an hour ago, My boss didn’t find out I was fantasizing about how Rin’s going to play her cards in this., Teasing, pocky day, so bear with it, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStandalone/pseuds/iStandalone
Summary: A very quick and short drabble I wrote during work. Rin’s attack time. (13.11.2020)
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Rin attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> A lack of blood sugar drove me into this. So here’s a quick drabble I just wrote today for belated event on Pocky Day.

**Yumirin Pocky Day**

There was a box of a certain snack in chocolate stick-shaped placed before her room.

It was a holiday in winter, so Rin allowed herself the luxury of waking up late as it’s currently around fifteen minutes before noon. And as soon as she stepped outside her bedroom, there’s this mysterious square box coming out of nowhere blocked her way and she was so close to step on it if not for the outstanding vivid color of the box. She raised a brow. Hunching down to observe it with eyes narrowed.

“What’s this…”

_A Pocky?_

She didn’t have a sleepwalking habit in any kind so she was sure it wasn’t here because of her doing. And there’s no one living in Tohsaka’s mansion beside _that one other person_. Thus, It’s gotta be him who purchased this and left it in front of her door.

Rin used two fingers picking up said package, stepping out of the hallway as she’s trudging downstairs in her cat patterned pajamas. Her vision has yet regained focus, feeling a bit sleepy from the long journey to her dreamland.

“Archer?”

She heard a sound of someone moving around kitchen, and assumed immediately that was him. So she called out, walking to the source with arms crossed as she leaned her slim body on doorframe, her hand holding up the snack.

“Hey, Archer. What’s this?”

The bowman who now wore casual clothes was cooking peacefully in the white shirt and an apron. She wasn’t used to it at first. Seeing a servant in this kind of ordinary scenario like other human beings. But with time passed, she began to find the sight worth observing.

Archer was so focus in his own world so he didn’t react immediately like usual, but he’s quick enough with the reflexes of a Archer-class. The heroic spirit adjusted the flame on gas as he looked up at the voice of his master. Trying to recall what she wanted, or asked, to be specific.

“…a Pocky,” Archer replied eventually with slightly disturbed expression as his hands stopped stirring some kind of pasta inside the pan. “and it is written on the package, Rin.” He added, index finger gestured bluntly.

Rin frowned. “I know that, but I mean… why is it outside my bedroom’s door?”

He laid back to clean his hands on the black apron he currently had on as he moved to face her. Pulling down the sleeves of his white shirt.

“It was a freebie from the mart I went for groceries this morning, they said something about today’s being a Pocky Day. So I thought you’d like to have them with your morning tea, perhaps.” Archer shrugged. “But it seemed like you wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, so I cleaned up the pot and left it there. In case you, y’know, waking up from death and finally coming back to humans’ living world?”

“That’s the horrible way of beating around the bush, instead of that you could just insult me directly.” Rin grimaced a little before shook her head in mild amusement, aqua orbs looked at the item. “Well, thanks. Although I’m not really into it that much. But having some other sweets besides crapes and cookies once in awhile is somewhat refreshing.”

“If you find it uninteresting, then just hand it back.” He commented nonchalantly.

“I didn’t say that though,” Rin put up a small smile, pure innocent at first before gradually turned into a malicious one. The magus now grinned at him with her chin upward, tilted her head mockingly. “In fact, I find **this** very very _interesting_. And there’re other ways to give one a Pocky, especially in this kind of special day.”

Archer only cocked his brow, and stared at her quietly while Rin was unpacking the box and brought out one of the chocolate flavored sticks outside, ready to eat. Then, she walked up to him and used her index finger to signal him to bent down. As he obediently obliged, she put the piece of sweets onto his lips.

“I’ll teach you one.” She said with her sweet tone, her face faking innocence as her eyes were poisonous and demanding. A honey trap that left him no choice. “Say ‘ _Ah~’”_

The grim cloud has hooded on Archer’s expression. White haired servant glanced at his master and the thing in her hand. Doubting over the fact that she was just waking up and might be having some weird idea inside of her daydreaming mind as he made a dubious face before slowly took the dark chocolate flavors inside his mouth. He prepared himself for the worst case. Munching down the Pocky with a careful bite.

To Archer’s surprise, the sweet actually tasted pretty good, so he decided that it wasn’t some prank the girl pull out, and started to take bigger bites. The bowman inhaled mutely as he tried to chew it in one go. Rin then left the piece in his mouth as her white fingers gliding low to his collar, her expression was one of the classics Tohsaka as she quickly shifted her weight, tiptoeing.

With everything in his vision turned into a flash of white, black and blue. The girl pulled him down, invading his personal space while moving her face closer to his. And bit at the other end of his Pocky. Tongue wrapped the cold surface of chocolate seductively as her free hand cupping his face.

As he drank in the sight of her beautiful aquamarine eyes up close, her natural odor embracing him through the air. He tried to protest, but his body couldn’t move so he just froze in place with his hands pressed on the counter bar. Hot air spread against his neck as she breathed dangerously close beneath his jaw. Rin continued to move, she was now halfway through its length while he had paused way long ago. He gulped audibly, feeling the heat from his head rushed into his other parts. With her face being this close, his eyes instinctively trailed down, followed the perfection of each feature, from her radiant eyes, pointed nose, to cherry lips. He even could feel the warmth that radiated from her skin. And the glimpse of some more below her collarbones that was between her pajamas gaps...

Archer stopped, forced his gaze back to the ceiling abruptly as he started to feel something stirred, and it’s certainly not with the thing inside his cooking pan.

He cursed to himself, mentally.

The long haired tilted her face a little when she devoured most of the sweet all the way to the other end as the tips of their noses met in the way. Slender fingers intervened in his white strands as she tried to get closer. And the hand on his t-shirt was getting lower and lower, sliding into between his apron as it feeling up the strength of his abdomen. 

Stern grays widened, his body tensed up automatically. His face tinted in rosy as his head held back in startled and made the stick cracked in two before their lips could touch. Rin narrowed her eyes, annoyance flashed across her face before she decided to let the prey go for now. There’s still plenty of ways she could teach him how to properly give someone the Pocky on this day, and she’s still got work to do.

Archer took a deep breath as he straightened himself up, clasped the back of his hand to his lips as he took several steps back with strange, weird looking face, his gaze staring at her a little dazed, cheek slightly flushed.

“What a waste,” The devil in pajamas cooed in a pity.

“Rin, you—” He almost shouted, and Archer’s current expression reminded Rin of his counter part.

“I meant, the pasta,” Rin raised herself up, acting innocent. She turned to the door as her arms crossed to the back. Plump lips smiling smugly in secret with some breadcrumbs on. Her thumb’s pointing towards the food. “it’s burning.”

And after that, with all the ingredients he bought being used up and all burnt. Archer had to order takeouts as their lunch for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they had Korean takeouts, I bet Archer might like Kimchi while Rin will banter over Chinese’s superiority.
> 
> I’m joking, I doubt Fuyuki in 2004 will have a Korean restaurant that could order some takeouts. But, who knows? There might be.
> 
> I might change the rate later, I felt so dirty after first rough editing.


	2. Archer countered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We couldn’t just let Rin go unsatisfied like that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more of my daydreamings during work.

** Yumirin Pocky Day : It’s Archer’s time. (Omake) **

In the wars, one of Heroic Spirits jobs was to provide their master anything they need, but to archive one’s wants, it isn’t necessary to be something as personal as cooking them some foods or waking them up for their schooldays, waiting for them to be back home or guarding them while they went out for some other occasions, even scolding them for the things they had done wrong. 

But he does all that, even if it wasn’t in their contract. His life regularly switches from day and night, inside and outside. Being a heroic spirit that stands tall in front his master on the battlefield while being almost like an housewife at home, and an occasionally overprotective mom at school to the honor student like Tohsaka Rin has become somehow tolerable. 

As he finished cleaning the pan after he had scratched away the burnt pasta scraps, he began to wander to the house phone, his hands held up several restaurants brochures he got from the market. While he was considering whether to order one of them or going out for another trip of ingredients shopping. He thought he could brew Rin some tea since she will have to wait before the meal’d be ready. So he walked back to the most frequent spot he’s usually at in this big old house, the kitchen.

Archer picked up the pot on the plate as he carried it to Rin’s study room. He knocked on the door twice, twisting the knob even though there’s no any permissions given. Knowing Rin sometimes would be indulged herself in that little world of her own, not too different from when he was with his own cooking and that of projecting practices. 

When Archer entered the room, it appeared that his prediction was proven to be accurate. As the magus sat in one of her favorite chairs wearing glasses and her usual plain clothes, a stick of chocolate flavored Pocky in her mouth as leathered thick textbook held in hands, completely concentrating on it. He sighed a bit, closing the door quietly.

“Rin, what do you want for your lunch today? I can make your homemades if you’re patient enough to wait for another half-hour.”

She remained silent.

Archer took a step closer, placing the plate that having white ceramic teacup and the pot on at the nearby cabinet with a  clack sound as he picked up several handouts on the floor up. Leveling them in an organized pile of papers as he put it down on the table in front of her.

Her brow furrowed, but aquamarines denied to acknowledge the intruder as she had been working on figuring the complicated theory in this Zelrecth thermology book. Her facial expression stilled as her hand reached for more Pocky on the table, the tip’s end of one in her mouth was slowly disappearing in between her lips.

But not until the white haired man bent his neck down and stole it from her in a kiss.

His head hunched forward, chin tilted as he adjusted the angle to meet a sweet taste of coating chocolate from her lips. Rin gasped with her eyes widened, letting the servant intruded inside with his tongue wrapped around the baked pretzel part, taking it from hers. His hand grabbed on the wooden armrest, muscular body hovering over his master, creating the shade of sunlight through velvet curtain.

His fingers entangled with raven strands at the back of her neck as he slowly let her go. Putting off her glasses from her face gently on the closed textbook. The dark chocolate flavor still mingled at the tip of his tongue, as the Pocky was all melted in between their kissing. A line of saliva hung as their lips parted. Leaving Rin’s frozen in place, blushing. Eyes flustered as she stayed motionless in shock.

Archer wet his lips. Completely succeeded in stealing her attention. He smirked, grey eyes glinted as he stood up, whispering along the way.

“I came to serve you some tea,” He said in a low voice, chest slightly rumbled as he chuckled at her stiff reaction, not yet recovered from his previous counterattack. “And ask what would you like for your lunch today?”

Rin blinked, with a tint of blood rushing to her face, she immediately regained her wits while sending him a warning glance.

“You can’t just kiss me like that and ask me what I’d like to have, the answer would be so obvious.”

“Too bad, that means we would be skipping to dinner.” He smiled, seeing the girl slowly raised herself up and pulled at the red curtains to shut themselves out from outside’s world.

She shrugged, hands hooking up behind his neck as she pulled him closer. Eyes glinting with mischief.

“I have had enough Pocky to stay for half the day, and my main course is right here in front of me so I don’t really mind.”

Archer grinned.

“Everything my master commands,” He gave her a quick, soundly peck on the lips. Before her leaning in to deepen the touch. “I shall oblige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like having some Pocky right now.


End file.
